The present invention is directed to an accumulation conveyor system and, in particular, to such a system utilizing a conveying surface driven by rollers and an elongated drive member which selectively rotates the rollers. The drive member is illustrated as an endless drive belt. However, other drive members, such as shafts, may be used.
It is known to provide accumulation conveyors utilizing pneumatic actuation. While pneumatic actuation is very effective, it requires additional expense for installation of a pneumatic supply system as well as the cost of maintaining and operating a compressor. Also, plastic tubing used in the system may leak resulting in less than optimal operation of the system.